godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:BeoBlade/Halloween Fanfic
Halloween Special!!! -4th wall break- Beolck: Hello reader! My name is Beolck (a.k.a The Ultimate Brick), I am one of the speakers of this Fanfiction and a proud member of the Beo Family. The writer of this Fanfic is also a Beo!! Beoblade: Our writer is a Beo!? WWWWWWWWoOOOOWWW Beolord: Yeah yeah, why are we here? Why the writer is writing us? Beolck: Good question Lord! Beolck: Our writer is a good member of this place and he hear that the group was creating a awesome Halloween event! Who would miss that?! Beoblade: That's right, Our writer is useless and dont have other stuff to do. Beolck: That's a quite odd way to think... Beoblade: Let me guess, I will be this Fanfic's protagonist right? I was the protagonist from before! Beolord: Nah, the writer decided to create a new character. Beoblade: IIIIII am just feeling alliveee!!! I just want to survive~~!!! Beolck: STOP SINGING. Beoblade: But I love my voice. Beolck: The writer will kill you... Beoblade: I dont care. Beolck: *facepalm* Let's just start the Fanfic shall we? Beowulf: Yep, popcorn is here. Go start the movie! 3...2..1. -Fanfic- It was 31 october, and almost everyone on the branch were hunting. Except 2 teenagers that started to chat. Joey: hey Drake, did you know? There is a rumor that spreads when it's 31 october... Drake: Wich is? Joey: Before the Aragamis, there were a event called "Halloween", you could dress like a movie or series and start having fun.. but it wasnt a good day 100 years ago.. Drake: Why? Joey: There was a kid around here, it was abandoned by his parents and was cursed... one day, a cat came to him and opened his throat. Some people still believes that both this cat and the boy lives in here...! Drake: Lol, and you believe in that? That's so silly. Joey: The kid's grave is in the underground of this Branch., and everyone is afraid of going near that place. Drake: That's so stupid... so we need to go upstairs just because of a myth? When does that boy appear? I want to prove that he doesnt exist. Joey: W-W-WHATT?! He will appear in the next 50 seconds... and will stay for 10 minutes.. Please, you are a good God Eater. dont go there. Drake: I will go with or without you, deal with it. Joey: Damn... let me join ya... With that being said, both Joey and Drake went to the Main section of the Branch and wait for the Ghost Boy to appear.. The silence was controlling that place, and even Drake was a little afraid of what was going to happen but even after 2 minutes, the kid didnt appeared.. Drake: No one here.. Joey: Pheww... so you was right? Evryone was wrong h--- Ghost boy: Go aawaaayyyy Drake/Joey: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT DA GACK?!! The ghost boy has appeared with a God Arc, staring at both Joey and Drake. He was with marks all over his body and his throat was really damaged, he was a cockeye and was staring at Joey and Drake with each of his eyes. He started to run to catch Joey. "DAMN. WHY WE DID THAT?!! WE ARE GOING TO DIE HERE!!" - Joey screamed, Drake was running with him but he stopped and tried to attack the Ghost Boy but he just dissapeard and reappeared on Joey's back. For just one second Joey could've died. "This way Joey! I think I've found a hideout!!" - Drake said, the Ghost Boy was walking so it was pretty easy to go faster than him. Both Drake and Joey entered in a hideout, it was a closet with dirty clothes... Drake: Damn... this ghost boy is reall.. Joey: He already saw us..!! Drake: Joey! What happens after the Ghost Boy finds a human? Joey: If he cant kill the human, the cat that killed him will hunt you... Drake: Isnt that cat in our back..? Cat: Meeeeooww? Joey: It's just a normal cat. Drake: Good to know.. "MEEEOW!!!!!!!" - The cat jumped on Joey's head and ate one of his eyes and was prepared to damage the other one, Drake quickly dashed and punched the cat. When he opened the door, the Ghost Boy was infront of them and then Drake shot at him with a common shotgun, the ghost boy dissapeared and the two teenagers tried to run to the stairs. "DAMN DRAKE, I JUST LOST MY GODDAMN EYE!!" - Joey was feeling an incredible pain, his eye was bleeding and he could die if he lost more blood. "IT YOU WHO DTOLD ME THAT GODDAMN HISTORY!!" Drake and Joey noticed that all the doors were locked, he quickly decided to run and leave the Branch, Joey was running a little slower because of hs eye but when they exited the location.. ---A ghost vajra appeared ---Pause--- Beoblade: Hey you stupid! How could you cancel the Fanfic? Beolck: Just want to give a Trivia to the Reader, our writer forgot to add that before. Beoblade: Duck... just say it. Beolck: If you think that Joey and Drake are going to die, you WAS right! Our writer really wanted to kill these 2 characters, but the way he wants to kill them is quite strong (kids and girls arent supposed to read it). Then I discussed with him and we got a good ending! Beolord: Good ending? Meh.. Beolck: Let's watch! Beoblade: We could be imortalss~~! Immmmoooortalss!! I will be your eternal flame~~!! Beolck: STOP SINGING. ---End Pause--- "It's... that cat...?" - Joey said. His eyes with fear and praying for his life, Drake then noticed. "The tale... it says that the cat has killed the ghost boy, but how could a cat kill him? Why no one saw that cat? Damn.. that cat already was a ghost and the ghost boy was trying to say that to us!"" - with that, Drake then hold Joey and went back to the Branch. Drake: WE ARE HERE, THE CAT IS OUTSIDE GHOST!! COME CATCH US!! Drake was trying to find the Ghost Boy while Joey was hiding somewhere, the ghot boy appeared. Ghost boy: Die... Drake: Let's kill that cat together? Ghost boy: Where's... mommy... daddy..? Drake: Maybe that cat killd them, I dont know the full history. Ghost boy: I need to find them... I need to find the kitten... Joey: STOP TALKING WITH THE F-ING STUPID BOY DRAKE!!! FCK GET OUTTA THERE!! Drake: STAY CALM!!!---- "SHIT!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" - The Ghost Vajra appeared and attacked Joey, he lost both of his legs and the Vajra got stronger. Drake dashed to find Joey but he already died. When he looked behind.. The Ghost Boy turned into a new Aragami, a Aragami similar to a Yaksha but with Blitz Hannibal's colors and powers. Both of the Aragamis-Ghosts were battling fearless, Drake could only watch them, and his God Arc was almost crying... 9 minutes have passed, and the Ghosts were dissapearing, Drake then went to see Joey but the other God Eaters appeared in the door before he could do it. Drake: *sniff* God Eater #01: Drake, are you alright? God Eater #02: It looks like you saw a ghost. Drake: Actually... ~THE END~ Beolck: Another great history has ended!! Beoblade: Dude, I got scared from the very beginning! And whaat da hell was that New Aragami?! Beolord: I still wonder how our writer could create a Halloween history without many vulgar words. Beolck: Our writer is awesome. and he didnt finded a name to that Aragami yet. Beoblade: But now I'm home~! Right where I belong~! It's what I deserved all long~ Beolck: What will be the next chapter? There will be a next chapter someday right Writer? Writer: Right.. Beolck: good to know! Beolck:Stay tuned guys!! This is the Beo-Channel, your ultimate source of Beo-News and Beo-Stories, catch you guys later!! Baluar: Did you just forgot to add me in this history? Writer: Well, you appeared now.. Baluar: Yeah...'' *drinks Fanta'.* ''I forgot that little detail. Category:Blog posts